Penelope Murray
History Early Life Penelope Murray''' is a African-American born in Gary, Indiana, the daughter of Beth Murray and Jason Murray. At 19 months old Penelope contracted an unknown illness described by doctors as "an acute congestion of the stomach and the brain", which might have been scarlet fever or meningitis. The illness left her deaf. Her parents and her older brother, Aamir Murray moved to Aurora,Colorado from Gary, Indiana to help Penelope with her illnesses. '' Traumatic Experience '' ''In 2012, Penelope had got news that she would be getting some educational help from another mute teacher so she can learn to talk to her peers. So to celebrate this occasion she and her family had went to the movies when a gunman entered the theater and gunned down 12 people. Penelope first handily witnessed her Mom,Dad, and Brother gunned down in front of her. She held her face in her hands crawling towards the ground when she suddenly her hands emitted a violet glow and wrapped off to the basement under the theater. She began running as fast as she could not being able to control her abilities until she finally reached outside and cried at the tragic loss of her family. Six years had passed and Penelope had been barely learning how to use her abilities let alone discovering new ones but she managed to travel to New York with the money she took from her house before leaving. When she arrived she met a woman named Umbra Void . She too had went through a tragic loss and both of them had protected each other ever since and stumbled X-Liberation To Be Announced. Powers and Abilities Powers Penelope is a human with latent mutant heritage whose powers were activated by a fight or flight response, granting her multiple supernatural powers, which gives her these following abilities: * ''Portal Field: Penelope possesses the ability to generate a field surrounding herself that allows her and whomever she wishes to travel instantly along the lines of quantum entanglement, effectively teleporting anywhere. However, using her powers cause strain on Penelope's body. She can only use her powers a handful of times before she has to rest. Additionally, the strain is proportional to the amount of people she carries. For instance, mass-teleporting roughly twenty people can cause her to collapse.'' * ''Bio Fission: Penelope can split herself to a max of 20 copies, each one only a fraction of the original in power level. (KEEP IN MIND THAT HER CLONES CANNOT TELEPORT BUT THEY CAN USE PENELOPE'S BIO LUMINESCENCE TO ENHANCE THEIR STRENGTH INTO THEIR PUNCHES.) '' * ''Flight: Penelope is additionally capable of lifting herself off the ground to fly.'' * '''''Superhuman Reflexes & Agility: Penelope can dodge almost indefinitely, multiple times from multiple sources of action. She's dodged punches, swords, bullets and more multiple times. * ''Telepathy: With Penelope's disability she can use her telepathy to remotely communicate with her peers.'' * ''Bioluminescence: When Penelope uses her powers she often discharges emerald light trails through her hands or when she teleports mass amounts of people those light trails coil around them before fading off once their destination is reached.'' Abilities * ''Martial Arts: Penelope is a highly formidable combatant, being trained under the care of her teammates and has proven to be very skilled on the battle field.'' * ''Pathokinetic Resistance: Unlike others, due to the variety of traumatic and stressful experiences she has been through, Penelope is shown to be left virtually unaffected to empathic attacks.'' * ''Indomitable Will: Through Penelope's traumatic experience she can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against her.'' Weaknesses ''Exhaustion: When Penelope teleports with mass amounts of people it rapidly drains her endurance, often causing her to fall asleep after teleporting and needs to rest to recharge.''